icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Jerrette
Jerrette é o termo que descreve a amizade/relacionamento entre os atores Jerry Trainor e Jennette McCurdy thumb|144px|Jennette e Jerry "iMeet The First Lady" (Jerr/y + Jenn/'ette') que fazem Spencer e Sam no iCarly. Não deve ser confundido com Spencer/Sam (Spam). Os dois já estrelaram seu próprio filme juntos, Best Player. Momentos Jerrette *Jerry twitou: "@jennettemccurdy tão animado para ver isso!!" em resposta à ela sobre ela estar no show de Craig Ferguson. *Jennette disse que Jerry é o cantor favorito dela. *Jennette twitou: Foto! Jerry doce, me emprestou o cachecol thumb|Jennette twitou uma foto dela e Jerry 22/09/11dele. http://pic.twitter.com/XioU1Mx4 *Jennette foi ver Jerry em seu show no Groundlings pelo menos duas vezes. (Uma vez após a sua Ustream "Stuck in my Head" e outra vez alguns meses antes.) *Depois da Ustream de Jennette "Stuck in my Head", Jerry enviou-lhe uma mensagem no Twitter: "@ jennettemccurdy é melhor você vir ao The Joe Show esta noite após o ustream!" (Jennette depois twittou uma crítica positiva do espetáculo.) *Jennette teve ligações, mensagens de texto e arquivos de áudio de Jerry em outra transmissão de sua Ustream, Stuck in my Head. Em um ponto, Jennette murmura algo sobre um comentário de Jerry (presumivelmente em mensagem de texto, uma vez que Jennette estava em um telefonema com um fã) sobre o cara que fez um rap um tanto "ousado" para Jennette momentos antes. Jerry também deixa um arquivo de áudio para Jennette dizendo-lhe (com um tom de voz interessante) que ela deveria ir ver seu show no Groundlings naquela noite (que, mais tarde, ela vai). *Jennette também recebeu mensagens de texto, arquivos de áudio, e um telefonema de Jerry durante sua primeira Ustream solo, Stuck In Traffic. Durante a transmissão, Jerry fez Jennette rir histericamente com uma piada envolvendo "pantalones". É também revelado que Jerry está listado no telefone de Jennette como "Jer". Jerry revela que ele estava assistindo a transmissão naquele momento, já que ele perguntou à Jennette porque havia um carrinho de compras em seu apartamento. (Ele passou a observar que, por ter um carrinho de supermercado em seu apartamento ela era uma "ladra" e uma "sem-teto". "Duas coisas com as quais estou bem em ser" ela brincou.) *Durante o Worldwide Day of Play 2011, Jennette e Jerry foram convidados a personificar um ao outro nesta entrevista. (Isto acontece pouco mais de um minuto no vídeo.) Depois de darem imitações muito interessantes um do outro, os dois trocam sorrisos calorosos e batem as mãos. *Também durante a semana do Worldwide Day of Play 2011, Jennette twittou fotos diversas, todas elas tinham Jerry ao lado dela. (A maioria também tinha Noah, mas há uma que ela twittou com apenas ela e Jerry.) *Enquanto no 2011 Creative Arts Emmys, e durante uma entrevista com Clevver TV, Jennette observa ao repórter: "Eu acho que é engraçado vê-los (Jerry e Nathan) com os ombros largos". Ela dá um tapinha no ombro de Jerry, enquanto ele responde, simultaneamente, "Eu não tenho nenhuma ombreira". Jerry e Jennette então gastam uma enorme quantidade de tempo falando sobre o fato de que Jennette amou as ombreiras de Jerry, que ele não estava usando. (Durante essa conversa sobre falta de ombreiras, eles estão cutucando e acariciando o ombro um do outro. Além disso, a conversa foi sobre ombreiras foi principalmente entre os dois, um pouco sem querer isolando Nathan e o repórter, enquanto eles estavam em seu pequeno mundo. Isto sugere uma relação forte com o outro.) *Enquanto andava de skate, Jennette literalmente cai sobre Jerry neste vídeo. *No vídeo "iCarly: Which Cast Member Would You Eat?" Jennette é vista de pé na frente. Jerry tem seus braços em volta dela e seu queixo repousando sobre sua cabeça. Durante os primeiros segundos da cena, é possível ver os dois de mãos dadas.thumb *Jerry e Jennette fizeram os papéis principais no filme da Nickelodeon, Best Player. *Em um clipe de entrevista para Fanlala, Jennette descreve sua guerra de brincadeiras no set do iCarly com Jerry Trainor, chamando-o de "Mestre das Pegadinhas" e acrescentando: "Acho que vou ter que derrotá-lo. Eu terei que mostrar quem é que manda aqui." Isto pode ser visto aqui. *Jerry tem um braço em torno de Jennette e os dois estão de mãos dadas enquanto eles são atingidos pelo lodo verde com o resto do elenco de iCarly. *Quando Jerry assusta o elenco durante as filmagens, Jennette é visivelmente a mais chateada por isto. Ela disse, "Meu coração está batendo pra fora do peito. *Nos fatos divertidos de iEnrage Gibby, Dan Schneider explica que "quando Sam diz, 'tire sua cara da minha orelha' -- você pode vê-la quase rir (ela realmente ri um pouco). Isso não é 'Sam' rindo -- é JENNETTE rindo, porque foi tão engraçado que ela não pode segurar. :)" *Havia tantos rumores sobre Jennette e Jerry estarem namorando que ela teve que negá-los pessoalmente neste vídeo. *No KCA (Kids Choice Awards) 2010, Jennette e Jerry tiveram este abraço estranho: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XoxiZLOGxgc *Durante a uthumb|leftstream de Jennette, ela diz alegremente que é uma fã de Jerry. *Jerry manda uma mensagem de voz para Jennette durante sua Ustream, dizendo: "Hey, é a Jennette! Ela está fazendo uma Ustream, e tudo é fantástico! ÊÊÊÊÊÊ! (risadas). Foi apenas uma brincadeira de Jerry. *Jennette colocou três vezes a mensagem de voz de Jerry e a achou muito engraçado (mensagem de voz enviada durante a Ustream). *Jennette disse durante sua Ustream: "Jerry me mata de rir, obrigado Jerry!". *Jennette ia contar uma história constrangedora sobre Jerry (em sua Ustream) mas achou melhor que não e deu alguns risos. Depois disso Jerry mandou outra mensagem de voz dizendo: "Não se atreva!" de um jeito assustador, mas brincando, e Jennette riu de novo. *Jennette disse muito feliz que talvez possa entrevistar Jerry na thumb|left|♥sua próxima Ustream. *Em uma outra Ustream de Jennette, ela disse que ama Jerry. Galeria Clique aqui para ver a galeria Categoria:Jerry Trainor Categoria:Jennette McCurdy Categoria:Atores de iCarly Categoria:Amizade Categoria:Relação de Amizade Categoria:Relação